The present disclosure relates generally to electrical components for use in harsh environments and, more particularly, relates to electrical components for use in high-temperature environments such as a jet engine.
Electrical components in general require a substantial amount of cooling. Improper cooling of such components, especially those that are configured on circuit boards, can lead to performance issues, including malfunctions and failure. Consequently, there is a continual effort to improve the cooling of electrical components. This is usually accomplished by using one or both of conduction cooling, e.g., employing a heat sink, or by using convection cooling, e.g., air-cooling.
Electrical components deployed in high-temperature environments require special consideration. For example, cooling by conduction alone becomes impractical where the ambient temperature surrounding the housing containing the electrical components generates more heat than the electrical components themselves. Further, convection cooling may be inadequate for maintaining an acceptable temperature. This is especially true where the environment in which the electrical components reside makes proper insulation infeasible.
For example, engine core mounted electronics for aircraft require significant cooling to maintain required operating temperatures. This environment can generate enormous amounts of heat, particularly in the combustion and expansion areas of a jet engine. The use of cooling techniques is limited by space and weight constraints. For these reasons, the industry is receptive to improvements in electrical systems and components for harsh environments.